


Plans And Propositions

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Static Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross, is hinting that Hulk needs closer scrutiny. Bruce doesn't like Tony's plan to help, Thor doesn't like Bruce's plan... which just leaves Thor's suggestion.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor was startled by Tony’s beseeching voice as the lift doors opened.

“Bruce! At least give me a chance. I can sort this!”

“No Tony. You don’t know who you’re dealing with.”

Thor didn’t have a clue what their argument was about yet he couldn’t help but be concerned by the unusually serious tone. Anything that caused Stark to stop joking and Bruce to snap at him was definitely cause for concern.

“Bruce?” he queried softly.

The scientists obviously hadn’t noticed his presence as they both started but Thor was dismayed to see Bruce’s face fall at the sight of him.

“I…” Bruce stammered, his eyes locking on Thor’s face with a look that verged on distraught. It pulled on the Asgardian’s heart and he stood up with a thought to approach and offer comfort as he had become accustomed to doing.

However his movement snapped Bruce back into action.

“I need a moment,” he said before turning and heading quickly down the corridor to his room.

Thor managed to stop himself following. He’d learnt the hard way that when Bruce said he needed a moment, it was best to give him time. And always the man had calmed enough to eventually confide in Thor.

Even so, Thor was disturbed and turned to Tony. After all, there were two people privy to this particular upset.

He didn’t even need to ask.

“You remember the secretary of state? Ross?”

Thor’s hands instinctively curled into fists.

“The man who hunted Bruce. Aye, I know of him.”

Tony folded his arms in a similar posture of annoyance.

“It seems he’s getting twitchy now Hulk’s back. He never was happy with Bruce being on the team and after Sokovia… well, he’s hinting it might be better to keep Hulk somewhere more secure.”

“He would incarcerate Bruce?”

“He’s done it before.” Tony shrugged, not unconcerned but dismissing the protest. “I don’t think he could get away with it now though. I mean, Hulk’s one of the Avengers and has his own fanbase. A bit of positive publicity and Ross wouldn’t dare do anything.”

“Bruce does not agree?” Thor suggested, his eyes drifting to where the other man had disappeared.

“No.” Tony sighed. “I get why he’d be wary. Some might even say paranoid. Heaven knows what the man put him through last time. But I still think my plan’s better.”

Thor’s eyes snapped back.

“And what is Bruce’s plan?”

Tony arched an eyebrow at him, subtly querying if he really needed to answer that. And in a flash Thor understood. Bruce intended to run.

The idea sent a lance of fear through the god.

Bruce was not suited to living rough. He was too vulnerable and delicate. It was almost certain his tender and kind nature would be taken advantage of. He may have the Hulk protecting him physically but what about emotionally? Those times when he felt overwhelmed and unequal to the task of living. Who would there be to calm him and comfort him and bring that shy hesitant smile back to his face?

Thor hadn’t realised he’d moved until he’d raised his fist and knocked heavily on the door to Bruce’s room.

He winced as the door fell inwards from the force of his blow.

“What the hell?”

Thor stepped forward and clumsily picked up the broken door.

“My apologies. I…” he hesitated as he tried to press the door back into its frame. Eventually he resorted to leaving it propped so he could turn to the still surprised inhabitant. “I didn’t mean to knock so hard.”

“I guess Tony told you huh?” Bruce sank back down to sit on his bed, leaving Thor standing awkwardly in front of his ruined doorway.

“You cannot leave.”

“You don’t understand.” Bruce shook his head mournfully. “This isn’t just about what Ross will do to me but what he’d do if he got to Hulk.”

Thor frowned, confused.

“But he’ll be unable to hurt your other self.”

“I know.” Bruce huffed. “I _know._ But that’s not what he’s interested in. Ross is a military man and he sees Hulk essentially as a weapon.”

“Then he is a fool. Hulk is not so mindless as he supposes. He is a friend and team member.”

“You still don’t get it.” Bruce looked at him fondly and Thor felt his stomach twist at the look even as his mind struggled to follow what Bruce was trying to explain. “He doesn’t want _Hulk,_ he wants to find out how to replicate Hulk’s abilities. Can you imagine? An army of Hulk-like soldiers?” Bruce shuddered. “I can’t risk that happening.”

Thor could easily agree the idea was abhorrent yet he wasn’t prepared to concede completely.

“Stark has much influence in this world’s politics and media. He can extend protection to you.”

Bruce was shaking his head even before Thor finished.

“And you think Ross doesn’t? He’s got footage that would turn the public against me. Against Hulk. And he’d use it. The politicians would side with him too because he’d be offering them an unbeatable army that would give them leverage over any country in the world. My only realistic option is to disappear.”

“I don’t want you to go.” The response was instinctive and heartfelt, if not exactly constructive.

Still Bruce smiled softly at him.

“I don’t want to leave you either, Thor. Leave the Avengers,” he added quickly. “The whole team. I mean, Tony can be irritating but he’s always treated me like an equal. And…”

Thor couldn’t hear everything Bruce was saying because his blood was pumping too fiercely with the need to _do_ something… anything… to keep this man with him. The idea of not seeing that dishevelled look as he stumbled into the kitchen having got an all too rare night’s sleep… Of not hearing that laughter which was gifted them all too infrequently… of not feeling that relaxation when Bruce allowed Thor to hug him…

It was intolerable.

Yet Thor didn’t have a clue what to do or suggest. All he could think was that he wished to pummel Ross into a paste and that was hardly something that either Bruce would approve or which was becoming for a prince of Asgard.

Then an idea sparked like lightning in his mind making his face light up.

“We should get married!”

Bruce’s mouth was still open from where he’d stopped mid sentence and there was a second before he could recover control of it.

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s perfect!” Thor enthused, dropping down so he could look directly into Bruce’s stunned face. “It would make you a citizen of Asgard. You’d have diplomatic immunity. None from your world could take you into custody without it being a declaration of war!”

“Thor.” Bruce dropped his eyes and Thor realised he’d at some point grasped the man’s hands. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“It is my choice to make. And it would mean no-one can take you away.”

“But… you don’t love me. What about when you find someone you _really_ want to marry?”

Thor swallowed hard. He wanted to tell Bruce he’d already found that person. That he was in fact asking them to marry him right now. Yet it did not seem likely that would encourage Bruce. If anything it might prompt him to run quicker.

“I believe we could cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, it is more important to me that you are safe.”

Bruce finally looked up again to meet Thor’s eyes.

“It means that much to you? My safety?”

“Indeed it does.”

Bruce stared at him and Thor wondered what the man saw in his eyes. Whatever he saw it apparently satisfied him.

“I really don’t want to go on the run again.” He dropped his gaze once more. “So I guess I agree. At least temporarily.”

Thor’s heart soared and he wanted nothing so much as to swoop Bruce up into his arms. Yet he knew that wasn’t allowed him. His chest ached with the feeling of restraint and he cracked slightly. He raised the still clasped hands and pressed a swift kiss to the back of each.

Bruce glanced at him in confusion and Thor promptly rose and stepped away.

“I shall go explain to Tony. The sooner we can marry the better. I am sure he will assist.”

“Yeah.” Bruce licked his lips and Thor held himself still from wanting to fall into the other man again. “You may want to ask him to fix my door too.” Bruce smirked.

Thor felt his knees weaken and realised with dismay that a facsimile marriage to Bruce might test him more than anything else he’d ever been challenged with.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce wasn’t sure when but things had gotten out of hand.

When he’d first agreed to Thor’s… proposal… he’d assumed they’d quietly register their marriage and then wave the paperwork at Ross if he tried anything. Somehow, that had escalated so that now Bruce found himself at an engagement party being held for media and VIPs in the Avengers Tower penthouse floor.

He was struggling to remember who knew what.

The invited guests of course all had to believe he and Thor were blissfully happy and in love, which was partially true… in his case at least. Thor and most of the team knew the reality was a scam to gain diplomatic protection but went along with the act.

A couple however knew the actual truth. That Bruce was desperately in love with the thunder god and would give anything for this to be real. They alone knew how much he was truly suffering this night.

Tony, bless him, did his best to keep Bruce out of the limelight, effortlessly drawing attention to himself with extravagant promises and fanciful tales. Natasha situated herself within earshot of Bruce at all times ready to intercept an uncomfortable situation.

Such as the current one.

“And how do Thor’s people feel about the Hulk? Are they ready to welcome you with open arms?”

“Um… well…”

“Asgardians value strength in all its many forms,” Natasha interrupted smoothly. “They appreciate Hulk’s physical strength but welcome Bruce based on the strength of love between him and Thor.”

The reporter eagerly scribbled down the quote and Natasha steered a flustered Banner away.

“I can’t do this,” he said, not for the first time. “What was I thinking? It’s one thing lying to the government here but I’m making Thor lie to his people. He’s their prince!”

“And it was his suggestion,” she countered smoothly. “Trust he knows what he’s doing.”

Bruce stared across to where Thor was handling the reporters with much greater ease. He’d overheard a part of Thor’s speech earlier, acclaiming Bruce’s many virtues and advantages as a royal consort. Bruce hadn’t realised the god could lie so easily and it made him sad. Thor had always seemed so honest to him. That he was now lying… because of him…

Bruce shook his head.

“I can’t…”

Natasha grasped his arm so Bruce had to look at her.

“And how exactly will it look if you back out now?” she pointed out.

Bruce had to concede she had a point. Everyone was expecting a wedding. Backing out now would be admitting their deception because no-one would believe he didn’t want to marry the god. And he couldn’t show Thor up like that.

Then again, he’d become painfully aware that the wedding was in fact the least of his worries. Everyone was interested in their plans for afterwards. Were they going to live together? Here or on Asgard? Did they plan to raise children together? 

He wiped his sweaty hands against his pants. He was barely coping pretending to be engaged, how was he going to manage pretending to be married?

“No.” He shook his head more forcefully, feeling a throb begin to build behind his eyelids. “No… I… this is…”

He pressed a hand to his head and stumbled away from Natasha.

“Bruce?” she started to follow him before another voice interrupted.

“Oh! Is Doctor Banner alright? He isn’t going to-”

“Doctor Banner is fine.” Natasha turned with a poise of calm. “Merely excited by his forthcoming nuptials.”

Bruce made the most of Natasha’s defensive distraction and headed determinedly for the lift. He could see Tony glancing across anxiously but Bruce made a curt gesture to indicate he wanted to be left alone before making the sanctuary of the elevator. As the doors slid shut and it began to rise he let out a sigh.

“ _Stupid Banner._ ”

“Shut up,” he mumbled to himself. What did it say about him when even Hulk thought he was stupid? Thankfully the doors slid open and a blast of cool night air helped clear his headache. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the roof terrace.

The view across the city wasn’t the most beautiful view he’d ever seen but it was familiar and peaceful. He let his shoulders roll, easing off the tension and concentrated on breathing evenly.

What the hell was he going to do?

“Bruce?”

The unexpected voice startled him and he spun in alarm before recognising Thor.

“Are you alright?”

Thor looked genuinely concerned and Bruce felt like the most selfish bastard alive. Here he was, causing the god all these problems because he was a good and generous friend, and all he could feel was bitter because he wanted more.

“I’m fine,” he said, turning back to the view. “Just needed some air. I… don’t really like crowds.”

“I understand.”

For a second Bruce hoped Thor might leave him be but naturally not. The strong presence moved up next to him and stood silently waiting. The silence built until Bruce couldn’t help himself.

“Are you sure we’re doing the right thing?”

“You are having doubts?” Thor turned the question back and Bruce caved in and faced him.

“I just don’t think we thought this through. I mean, it’s not just lying to Ross anymore. I don’t care about what the public here think but what are the people of Asgard going to think when they hear you’ve married me?”

“They will think I have chosen a partner with great strength of heart and mind.”

“I’m being serious Thor! And its not just your people. Fuck. What about your parents?”

“My father will recognise the benefits you bring as a warrior and scientist. My mother will love you for your kindness and generosity.”

“Generosity,” Bruce huffed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “I’m ruining your life just to spare myself some discomfort. How is that generous?”

Thor was frowning at him now.

“Ruining my life?” he echoed. “How do you come to believe that?”

“Because! You’re going to be stuck with me for as long as it takes to get Ross off my back. And… Christ!... What if he never gives up? It could be decades Thor and you’ll be tied to a tired old scientist with anger and anxiety issues.”

“Bruce,” Thor interrupted. “There is no-one I would rather be tied to.”

Bruce felt all the air leave his body in a rush. Thor reached out and took his hands, focusing his gaze on them.

“I confess, if anyone has been selfish, it has been me.”

“What? Why would you…?” Bruce couldn’t even formulate the question.

“I did not want you to leave.” Thor ran his thumbs over Bruce’s hands softly. “I _never_ want you to leave,” he added quietly.

Bruce tried to inhale but found he had forgotten how to do so.

“I have been imagining,” Thor continued, “that this is real. That you wanted to marry me. I have been hoping,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “that in time you may even come to do so.”

“Thor.” The act of speaking his name kick started Bruce’s lungs and his body warmed as it was flooded with oxygen. “I already do.”

Blue eyes flashed up to lock on his, filled with such a look of hope that Bruce was stunned.

“You wish to be married to me? Really and truly? Even without the need for immunity?”

The intensity was too much for Bruce and he dropped his gaze to their still joined hands.

“Well, in my imaginings we generally dated first but… yeah. I could imagine a lifetime with you.”

His hands were tugged up and he felt Thor kiss the knuckles, just as he had when he proposed. Bruce couldn’t stop a smile spreading across his face. Moments later strong fingers guided his chin up and he found himself looking at a smiling Asgardian face.

“I love you Bruce.”

Any resistance Bruce might have had melted in that moment.

“I love you too.”

He briefly saw sparkling fire light up the god’s eyes before firm lips were pressing against his and he ceased to care about anything else. As Thor made to pull away, Bruce quickly latched his arms around his neck and pulled him back, offering a deeper kiss to the god. His offering was accepted and Bruce felt the tingle shiver all the way to his toes.

When they next pulled apart, breathing heavily, neither made to move far and each darted back for additional chaste kisses, seemingly needing to check this was real. So it was several minutes before Thor stepped back and realised just what Bruce now looked like.

He flushed in embarrassment but couldn’t help a pleased smile quirking his lips.

“What?” Bruce asked, sensing Thor’s amusement.

“I seem to have gotten rather carried away,” he offered apologetically. “Your hair is charged.”

“My hair is…?” Bruce reached up and felt the little static shocks as he ran his hand over his head. A smirk pulled at his mouth.

“Guess they’ll all know what we’ve been up to huh?”

“You do not mind?” Thor queried even as he tucked Bruce under his arm for the walk back to the elevator.

“Thor,” Bruce turned to him and tilted up his lips to receive a quick, electrifying kiss. “It’s our _engagement_ party. I think a little kissing is to be expected, don’t you?”

“Certainly.”

And as the lift doors opened to return them once again to their guests, Thor couldn’t help his proud smile.


End file.
